


Panties! Glorious Panties!

by spnfangirl



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Sam, Dean, and Cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Castiel wears panties, Cherry pie song, Dean winchester wears panties, Dirty Talk, God Bless Rhonda Hurley, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Stripping, Swearing, This is kinky, cuming in panties, this is pretty naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wouldn't call it a relationship, more like a brothers with benefits thing. Both brothers decide to take the summer easy and take up very small hunts as well as explore each others kinks. Sam and Dean decide on 5 kinks each and to play them each out, one by one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties! Glorious Panties!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Wow. This is hands down one of the kinkiest things I have ever written. I have included pictures of both Dean and Castiel panties that they would be wearing. I know they are modeled on women so just pretend there is a penis under it. 
> 
> Also, song was: Cherry Pie- Warrant  
> If you'd like to listen to it while you read that part you can. Up to you. It sure as hell helped me write it. I don't think i'll ever be able to listen to that song the same again.
> 
> Thank you for you Kudos and comments and I hope you enjoy
> 
> I'd just like to remind everyone that consent is mandatory when preforming any sexual act with a partner.

July 11th

 

Sam saw it when they passed through the new town they were going to live in for a couple days. It was dark, and on a corner but the penis shaped door handle gave it away. Sam licked his lips and tried to focus on what Dean was saying, but God it was just too good to be true. All he had to do was get the impala to himself and he could have Dean and Cas begging to be fucked. It was perfect. He looked over at Dean and shot him a smile as he appeared to be still talking about whatever. Oh, his brother had no idea what was about to go down.

 

July 13th

 

Both boys sat in the motel room eating. It ends up Ohio had one of the largest museums for classic rock and Dean just had to go see it. The boys decided they would go tomorrow bright and early, and then do lunch. Sam smirked as Dean excitedly talked about it while eating a slice of greasy pizza.

“An it’s huge Sam! And we don’t have to hear one of those boring people talk because they let you go on your own through it. God Sam it’s going to be so cool I just can’t wait. You’ll love it!’ Dean babbled

“-So panty kink huh?” Sam interrupted clearly startling Dean because he dropped his pizza on his plate and his mouth hung open.

“um, what, were not even talking ab-about that.” Dean stammered turning bright red and fumbling for his pizza without breaking eye contact from his younger brother.

Sam could tell Dean was hesitant to even put that on the list. He saw Dean him and haw and stammer through the explanation of it, turning red the whole time and not making eye contact with Sam. At least he could look at his brother now.

“Now we are. Explain to me Dean, how a masculine man like yourself loves being dressed up in frilly, pink, panties?” Sam purred, now done with the meal and more interested in his brothers’ kink.

Dean was red and then he put both hands on the table and stood up. His face changed from embarrassed to aroused and the situation seemed to switch, with Dean now taking control. Sam liked that, he liked it a lot.

“You wanna know Sam, how I got into it?” He asked moving around the table swiftly until he was next to Sam. His breathing was heavy and he leaned down so they were eye to eye. Sam held his breath and looked over at his brother, who now had a stupid smirk on his face and was biting his lip. His eyes were wide and oh so green it made Sam shiver.

“Do you remember Rhonda Hurley?” Dean whispered his lips dangerously close to his ear. Sam gripped the table tight and felt the blood rush from his upper body down.

“Hmm you were younger, maybe fifteen. Anyway one night dad stopped in San Francisco to kill a nest of Vamps. We stayed maybe three, four days tops. Dad left us out of school cos he figured there was no point.” Dean said his voice getting heavy with lust and emotion.

“Rhonda Hurley. Oh God. We met when I snuck out one night. Let you sleep while I went to a bar. God I was underage but my fake ID worked anyway. She was the bartender. Long black hair, lips that were painted red and almost dripped with gloss. Her eyes were dark and inviting. I knew she could see right through my fake ID but she served me anyway. Sammy you should have seen her.”

“She didn’t care about my age one bit I tell you. When the bar was about to close she slipped me a bar napkin that had a note on it saying she wanted me to meet her in the back ally. Shit, I was nineteen and invisible so I went. She, she was a goddess. Pushed me up against the brick, had me hard as a rock even before she hailed the cab to bring me back to her place. All through the cab ride she teased me through my jeans. I thought I’d died and gone to heaven Sammy I really did.”

Dean pressed his hands on Sam’s neck and began to massage them slowly, teasingly. Sam was rock hard and his breathing was gaining speed as Dean continued.

“Took me back and let me fuck her. She liked it rough and man was she strong. We’d broken a lamp and almost a bed post. She was exotic and all mine until dad uprooted us. Then when we were done I told her I had to go back home. Told me she didn’t do commitment which hurt but damn, I was okay with that. One less broken heart right?”

Dean removed his hands and walked round the table. He perched himself on it and raised his eyebrows to his brother. Sam swallowed thickly and Dean smirked.

“Before I left she said she wanted one more thing from me. Threw me a pair of pink, satiny panties. They were the softest things I have ever felt Sam, Jesus. She told me before I left she wanted me to try them on. Told me, when she was serving drinks all she could think about was me in tight panties that would mold around my hard on so perfectly. Didn’t wanna ask right away because fuck that’d be awkward.”

“And Sam. I did it.” Dean breathed. His own words becoming wrecked.

“Sam I liked it. Shit it felt so good. Even looking down at myself I knew I looked good. She drew in a sharp breath and well, we fucked after that too. When I left she told me I could keep them. I was nineteen and so fucking scared dad would find them. Left um in my duffle till three states over then threw them out. But the feeling, God damn.” He said.

Dean then pulled back and Sam muttered something and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt downright wrecked. Just from what his brother had been saying. Dean leaned against the table and Sam could see his obvious erection poking in his jeans.

“You too huh?” Sam said motioning to it. Dean nodded and Sam pulled him in for a sharp kiss.

\------------

The next morning both boys woke up early and Dean was psyched to go to the museum. He was singing old rock songs in the shower quite loud which caused Sam to smirk. While Dean was taking his sweet time Sam grabbed his duffle and removed two pairs of panties.

A pink satiny pair for Dean. With ruffles on the sides and a bow in the front. Right when Sam saw it his mouth went dry and he tried not to run to the display and begin frantically looking for Dean’s size.

Holing them up now Sam could only begin to imagine how good his brother would look with the soft fabric pressed against his erection. Sam had a plan, a wicked plan of making his brother and his angel wear them all day long. While walking through the museum, while eating and they both were not allowed to touch themselves until the end of the day. He almost shook with excitement when he heard the shower shut off and Dean’s singing becoming louder. Sam shoved both pairs in his pocket and turned to his brother.

“Cas can you come down for a sec we need to talk to you.” Sam called, earning an eyebrow raise from Dean.

“Hello Sam, hello Dean.” Cas said appearing behind them and slightly breathless. If anything he looked rumpled and like he was listening in to Sam’s plan the whole time, of course he was, dirty little angel.

“Hey Cas, can you have a seat for a sec I want to talk to both of you.” Sam said. Dean sat down next to Cas and leaned slightly into him. Sam was so excited about this he could hardly wait.

Sam then pulled out Dean’s pair of panties and threw them at him. Cas’ pair was a little different

Lacy and blue that would match his eye color. When Dean looked down at the panties he turned bright red, meanwhile Castiel looked more confused than anything.

“Panty kink. You have to wear these all day until tonight. When I will help you both out. God you’re both going to look so fucking hot.” Sam muttered

Dean shifted the panties in his hand and looked down at the soft silky material. His face was red but his tongue darted out to lick his lips and to let out a soft moan. “O-kay Sammy want me to change now?” He asked standing up. Cas followed suit and Sam nodded.

Both the angel and Dean went in the bathroom and Sam grinned and called out “don’t come out your pants on! I want to see them on first.” He heard Dean grumble something, clearly not pleased with the fact he would have to wear these all day, but his brother wanted panty kink so he was going to get it in full force.

Dean came out first. His short sleeved shirt was pulled up so Sam could get a big eyeful of the panties that were stretched around his half hard dick. Damn, Dean was hard from just putting them on. He twirled to let Sam get a good look at his ass draped in silk then he stood  in front of Sam with his hands on his hips all bravado. Looking quite manly for a guy who has panties on.

Sam rubbed his jaw and sucked in a breath as Cas walked out. He didn’t strut like Dean, he just walked to stand next to him, Sam could see Cas was hard as well and the material stretched around his erection perfectly. Cas’ hand came down to rub it and Sam leaned forward and smacked it away.

“No, no touching remember?” He said staring at both of them. Holy shit this was better than he imagined. Maybe Sam had a panty kink too.

“Just as good as I remembered. Can we go now?” Dean asked grabbing his pants from the bathroom and throwing Cas’ his slacks.

“Thought you’d be more excited?” Sam questioned as Cas reached down to fix his erection before pulling his slacks up. Dean was already zipping up his fly.

“Sam I’m so excited. Shit this is so fucking hot and I’m going to be walking around hard all day. That’s why I want to go, to get it over with so you can fuck me later. Me and Cas later.” Dean said motioning over to the angel who looked more than uncomfortable. Sam grinned.

“Okay fine, let’s go.” He said letting Dean and Cas leave first before he closed the door. Dean drove and Cas sat in the back. Sam’s eyes kept zeroing down to Dean’s erection, a hard ridge pressed against his thigh. Sam felt his own erection in his pants and looked away. This was going to be a long day for all three of them

\-------------------

The museum was nice; Dean was acting like an excited kid on Christmas while they walked through the whole thing. Cas seemed really interested in what Dean had to say, and was asking question upon question. Sam realized it’s because the only music Cas listened to was whatever the boys played. Sam felt kind of bad and vowed to show him more music one day.

Now they were sitting outside in a little café just taking in the sights and eating sandwiches and drinking coffee. Cas didn’t want anything but Dean urged him just to get water, or something. As they ate Sam noticed Dean kept shifting in his seat while chatting about the sights.

He would sit straight, then slump, then shift his weight to his left and right. Sam grinned over his coffee cup and took a large sip. Dean’s cheeks were slightly red, maybe due to the heat, or due to the fact the panties were feeling really good on him, either was Sam was about to torment him.

“Dean you’re shifting in your seat a lot. Care to share?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Cas also looked over and Dean flushed red.

Cas seemed to take to it better than Dean. Sure there were moments where he could hear soft whined leave the angel’s mouth but so far he was holding out pretty well.

“Jesus Sam, this is torture.” Dean breathed as his hands came down to stroke over his clothed crotch. Sam swatted his hand away and Dean huffed out an annoyed breath.

“How you doing Cas?” He asked shifting the attention to the poised angel who was watching them both intently. His hair slightly blowing in the wind and his arms resting softly on the table.

“I’m fine Sam. The material feels wonderful on my genitals and overall this is an interesting experience. I think Dean is having a little more trouble though.” Cas answered. Dean coughed at the end of the sentence and both men looked over.

“Think Dean, the waitress has been hitting on you. What if you took her to the backroom and fucked her. Ate her out like you used to and she pulls down your shorts to give you the best blowjob of your life and sees frilly, pink panties. She’d be so confused and you’d be so desperate for it you’d be begging like a little bitch. **My** little bitch.” Sam growled in Dean’s ear.

These words seemed to affect not only Dean, but Cas as well. He shifted in his seat and brought his hand down to his erection, Sam swatted it away and Cas shot him pleading eyes. Dean on the other hand was closing his eyes and letting out slow, shaky breaths as if it could calm him down.

“Dean you like that thought don’t you? Like you really do? Jesus.” Sam growled out. Dean abruptly stood up, knocking some chairs over and a couple people looking up at him.

“Car. I’m going to wa-wait in the car you-you- you pay Sam.” He stammered out flushing red as people were still looking. Sam nodded and before Dean could turn around Sam muttered “you remember the rules right?” Dean shot him an annoyed look as if to say ‘duh’ then ran to the car before embarrassment took over any further.

Sam sat back in his chair as the waitress handed him the bill and looked slightly disappointed that Dean had left. Sam just shot her a smile and he and Cas got up to leave. Sam threw some money on the table and a decent tip before they walked back to the car.

“Dean doesn't seem to be taking this well?” Cas said walking in line with Sam. He chuckled at the angel’s observation and responded with “it will be worth it Cas. It will be so worth it in the end.”

When they got in the car Sam shot Dean a look as his brother had the steering wheel gripped tight in his fingers. His erection was straining in his shorts and sweat was beading on his forehead.

“I’m gonna lose it Sam. Shit this feels to good I've been walking around all day hard out of my mind. I’m going to lose it.” Dean grit out as he brought a palm down and touched himself. Sam didn't swat his hand away and Dean let out a moan as he started the car.

“Almost there Dean. Just gotta get through the afternoon and dinner…. Maybe.” Sam said leaning against the window and watching his brother palm himself all the way home.

\-----------

The afternoon dragged on. Dean took a nap and Cas and Sam relaxed and watched some TV. The air in the room was hot and Cas was perched on one bed really focused on whatever was playing.

Sam lost concentration on the TV an hour ago. He was more interested in sneaking glances at Dean, who had taken off his pants and fell asleep on top of the covers in a shirt and his lacy panties.

Once in a while Dean would mumble something and fall back asleep. Cas would look over fondly and turn back to the TV but Sam found he couldn’t turn back. He stared at the dip of Dean’s back and how his butt was plump and molded around the panties so well. Dean softly rutted against the bed and Sam’s mouth went dry.

Even though it was a challenge for Dean and Cas not to cum when silky panties were hugging them in all the right places it was hard for Sam too. While they were out all he could think of was no one else was aware that these two men, fully grown men were walking around with silky panties. No one even really thought about it but Sam and he had been hard most of the day too. Thinking about nasty things just to get more than one erection to go down.

Sam finally had enough, he dint think he’d be the first to break but there he was turning off the TV and shaking Dean till his groggy brother woke up.

“Sammy waz the big idea. M’ sleepin.” Dean said shifting over so he was lying on his stomach and his erection was on full display.

Sam’s breath died in his throat and he took off his shirt, Dean’s eyes widened.

“Get up! I’m tired of this I’m going to fuck you.” He demanded. Cas stayed in the corner until Sam demanded he sit on the bed too. Dean was now fully up and stretching his arms above his head. Sam could see Dean’s muscles flexing from under the shirt and he groaned.

“I like to wake up hearing that.” Dean teased taking off his shirt and nudging Cas to do the same.

Cas took off his pants and sat on the bed. Sam had two men, nearly naked in front of him, both their erections straining against the soft fabric of the panties. Wanting and needing some form of friction.

Sam sat between them and eyed both of their members. Dean’s was twitching softly in the fabric and his hips were jutting out as if to say ‘touch me first’

Cas seemed more calm but his teeth were biting his lip so hard Sam thought he would bite it right off.

Sam brought a hand forward and rested in on Castiel’s bulge. The angel jumped and his hands flew back to catch himself before he fell off the bed completely. His blue eyes were wide and lustful as Sam brought his lips closer and sucked a dark patch into the top of the fabric.

Dean was whining beside them and jutting his hips into nothing. Sam blindly reached over and began to massage Dean through the fabric. He let out a wine and Sam grinned as he opened his mouth wide and sucked Cas through the panties.

“Sam, this is very pleasurable.” Cas moaned. Sam switched to sucking Dean and his palm massaged Cas this time. He looked up to see Dean’s head was thrown back in absolute pleasure. His eyes were shut so tight and his teeth were gnawing into his bottom lip like his life depended on it.

Sam then removed his hand from Cas and shoved his whole face into Dean’s bulge. He could feel the cock pulsing against his cheek as he moved his lips around and sucked it hard. Dean was groaning and lacing his hands through Sam’s long locks.

Cas on the other hand was less graceful, he had his whole hand shoved into the panties and was stroking himself with his eyes glued to Sam and what he was doing.

Sam pulled away from Dean and backed up.

“There’s one more thing I want you both to do for me okay?” Sam said grabbing a nearby chair and sitting on it. Palming himself through the rough material of his jeans. Dean looked eager and Castiel gingerly took his hand out of the panties and sat up slightly straighter.

“Strip tease. Then I’ll let you cum.” He said standing up to pull off his own pants and boxers, gripping his erection tight.

Dean was the first to stand up. He began to sway his hips and hum to himself a recognizable tune that made Sam crack a smile.

 

_She’s my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good makes a grown man cry_

_Sweet Cherry Pie_

Sam knew every time he heard that song he would be hard as a rock but hell, he didn't have time to care. Here was Dean in front of him swinging his hips like a God and Castiel following suit. To admit it Cas wasn't as good as Dean in the stripping department. He followed Dean’s moves like a jerky clone and didn't look nearly as graceful as Dean. Oh well, I’d be something to show Cas another day. For now Sam’s eyes were glued to Dean and nothing could tear them away.

Dean took his white tee shirt and began to play with the hem of it. His hips swayed in time with the song he was now full out singing. He teased the hem over his hip bones and Sam sucked in a breath now stroking his erection slowly, trying to last.

Dean licked his lips like a fucking porn star before he took off his shirt completely and threw it to Sam.

Cas followed suit and Dean looked over and pulled Cas into a chaste, rough kiss which had Sam sucking in a breath and his hand moving faster up and down his raging erection.

Dean softly pulled Cas off and walked over to Sam. He then wrapped his hands around Sam’s erection and hollered over his shoulder to Cas who was at Sam’s side faster than ever.

Cas pulled Sam into a hot kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Cas may not be good at stripping but shit was he ever good at kissing. Cas teased Sam with soft kisses, then switching to hard then back to soft. It was so hot. Especially with Dean pumping Sam frantically.

Dean’s hand then left Sam’s erection and he walked back to his original spot. Cas eventually followed and Sam could see both their erections were bigger than before and Cas’ was nearly spilling out of his panties.

“Jesus fuck.” Sam mumbled watching Dean grab his erection and tease the fabric of the panties over it. He began to jerk himself slowly while he motioned for Cas to run his hands along his body.

Both of them were swaying their hips in time and Sam was slowly losing control. He really wasn't going to last long.

Dean pulled Cas in and whispered something in his ear then got on his knees and crawled- fucking crawled towards Sam. His tongue teasing his lips, looking like a fucked out porn star.

Cas came over and began to nibble on Sam’s earlobe while running his hands along his pecks.

Dean grabbed the erection out of Sam’s hand and gave him the hottest, messiest blowjob of all time. Right when Dean’s hot mouth found it’s was to the head of Sam’s dick he knew he was done for. Dean was still humming the song and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing.

Dean sucked the head into his mouth and began to suck gently. His fingers came to tease Sam’s balls and he was bobbing his head and still humming, sending vibrations up Sam’s dick. Dean’s throat eventually relaxed and when he took Sam all the way down he saw stars. Dean’s nose was in his pubic hair and he pulled off with a wet sloppy pop. He then jerked Sam a few times singing to him, crooning like a whore.

Cas on the other hand was giving Sam hickies all over his exposed neck. He didn't last too long on a spot before he moved to another and was sucking and nibbling on it while his fingers teased Sam’s nipples and played with his hair.

Sam reached out blindly to grab Cas’ erection and gave it a squeeze, Cas moaned against his skin and Dean took that as a sign and bobbed his head faster, his mouth sucking harder on Sam’s rock hard erection.

His hands wove into Dean’s hair and held on for dear life. There was so much sensation at once. Castiel nibbling on Sam’s ear and running his hands everywhere, Dean sucking and licking Sam’s erection like it was a fucking Popsicle during a drought.

Sam then lost it, fell of the edge of control and felt the hot coil of desperation snap. His hips bucked up into Dean’s mouth and he was cumming. Nearly blacking out, thankful Cas was holding him down while Dean sucked the cum right off his dick and bat his eyelashes like a fucking sex God.

Even though he could hardly hear over the roar of the blood in his ear he heard a muffled moan into his shoulder and Cas was cumming untouched right next to Sam. He held Cas’ hand and helped him through the waves of orgasm.

Dean popped off Sam’s now flaccid dick and sat right on Sam’s lap. His arms came out to wrap around Dean and he was rubbing his erection against Sam and mumbling words into his cheek as his hips ground back and forth, desperate for any type of friction.

Cas sat on the floor to regain his strength while watching Dean animalisticly grinding his hips into his brothers. He loved when Dean got like this, so desperate he was unable to even do anything but hump into his brother until his orgasm came. Sam loved this part best. Watching his older brother lose control was hot as hell

“Fuck me Sam, make me cum, Jesus I need to cum, fuck, and panties so hot, fuck Sam, Jesus fuck.”  Dean growled out and soon enough he was cumming right on Sam’s bare lap. His words not even making sense as he came untouched staining the panties with his cum and whining and still grinding his hips like he couldn't stop if he tried.

Sam wound his arms around his brother and rode out the orgasm with him. Dean was moaning and writhing and breathing heavy and hard against his brothers’ collar bone which was littered with the bites Castiel had given him earlier. Sam’s hands were tight around his brothers’ waist holding him in place so he didn't fall off the chair entirely.

 Soon he returned to somewhat normal and hoped off his brother to lie on the floor, his chest moist with sweat and his breathing heavy.

Sam could see cum stains on both Dean and Cas’ panties and fuck that was so hot.

\--------------

Once they all came down from their highs Dean stripped off his panties and threw them somewhere in the room, he then grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his lower half. Sam threw him a pillow while he reached for his boxers. Cas followed suit but instead he climbed on one of the beds and buried himself in a blanket cocoon.

“That was everything I wanted and more.” Dean said breaking the silence in the room. Cas nodded and Sam smirked. He was glad his brother enjoyed it. He enjoyed it too, very, very much.

“Sam it appears you have a panty kink as well?” Cas said raising an eyebrow but smiling and nesting himself further in the covers.

“Well, yea I guess so. Guess I’m going to have to go shopping for more. You two ruined those.” Sam said motioning to the panties which were thrown on the floor. Both men smiled sheepishly and Sam fixed his hair to make it look more normal.

“How did you even come about a panty kink?” Cas asked looking to Dean, then Sam. His eyes wide with curiosity.

Sam snickered and Dean threw an arm over his face.

“Rhonda Hurley, I’ll tell you about it one day.” Dean muttered as he pulled the covers up to his chest and snuggled into the pillow.

“Thank you Rhonda Hurley.” Cas mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

Dean and Sam both started laughing and Cas eventually joined in.

Sam knew they had to do dinner soon but he was too sleepy to care. He grabbed the other bed and snuggled into it, falling asleep to Dean’s light snores and Castiel starting up at the ceiling clearly blissful with the current events.


End file.
